Data storage devices have tended to be made ever smaller, yet with ever greater storage capacity, as technology has advanced. One aspect of this has involved using a read and/or write head in close proximity to a data storage medium. In this setting, positioning the read and/or write head close to the medium typically enables a greater density of data storage, though positioning the head too close to the medium raises the risk of impact between the head and the medium, which often inflicts significant damage and significantly degrades future performance of the device.